dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reds and Blues
The Reds and Blues are a faction from Red vs. Blue. It consists of the main characters of the franchise with others from various series'. Created in 2003. Story The Battle of Beacon With Penny dead, the Reds and Blues have no choice but to help the hunters and huntresses defend Beacon Academy from Cinder Fall and her forces. However, they were easily outnumbered by her combined might. Strained Realities Fespite saving Pyrrha and defending Beacon Academy, the Reds and Blues' relationship with Team RWBY and JNPR were severely strained. Blake was instantly betrayed by Sarge and Washington after they killed Adam Taurus, mostly stemming from her sheer dismay over them killing Adam in cold blood. She tried to convince them, but Wash shut her down, knowing he would resort to lethal measures. Blake then told them about the purpose of killing. Sarge responded by, in his usual manner: "He's a dirtbag. Who cares about no one except himself." Shocked and upset with his words, Blake left the group and ran away. Sarge then scolded Yang for her recklessness, resulting into her losing part of her right arm. Known Members Main Members * Sarge (2003 - Present) * Dexter Grif (2003 - Present) * Richard Simmons (2003 - Present) * Frank Donut (2003 - Present) * Lopez the Heavy (2003 - 2013, 2013 - Present) * Lavernius Tucker (2003 - Present) * Michael J. Caboose (2003 - Present) * Doc Dufresne (2004 - Present) * Washington (2010 - Present) * Carolina (2012 - Present) * Freckles (2013 - Present) * Kaikaina Grif (2007 - 2009, 2016 - Present) * Yuuji Kazami (2017 - Present) * Tae Shimura (2017 - Present) Other Members * Sheila (2003 - 2008, inactive) * Andy (2007, Missing in Action) * Junior (2007, 2016 - Present) * Gintoki Sakata (2006 - Present) * Shinpachi Shimura (2006 - Present) * Kagura (2006 - Present) * Tae Shimura (2007 - 2017, promoted to main member) * Tadashi Karino (2008 - Present) * Vanessa Kimball (2013 - Present) * John Smith (2014 - Present) * Katie Jensen (2014 - Present) * Antoine Bitters (2014 - Present) * Charles Palomo (2014 - Present) * Emily Grey (2014 - Present) * Yuuji Kazami (2014 - 2017, promoted to main member) * Makina Irisu (2014 - Present) * Locus (2017 - Present) * Dylan Andrews (2017 - Present) * Jax Jonez (2017 - Present) * Ria Iwamura (2017 - Present) Former Members * Tex (2003 - 2012, destroyed) * Leonard L. Church (2003, killed) * Epsilon (2009 - 2015, destroyed) * Lopez 2.0 (2013, betrayed the group) * Kisara Tendo (2014, kicked out due to mortally wounding Caboose) * Felix (2013 - 2014, betrayed the group, later dies) * Yumi Ogura (2012, left behind after almost killing Mei and Kouichi) * Wang Yi (2011 - 2017, left after reuniting with her son) * Akame (2014 - 2017, departed for Hopes Gate) * Jason Brody (2012 - 2014, left due to personal issues) * Ruby Rose (2013 - 2016, forced to leave after the Battle of Beacon due to Caboose's decision) * Weiss Schnee (2013 - 2016, left under orders from her father) * Blake Belladonna (2013 - 2016, kicked out by Sarge and Washington for showing sympathy to Adam) * Yang Xiao Long (2013 - 2015, kicked out after the incident between her and Mercury Black) * Shigeshige Tokugawa (2008 - 2016, killed by a poisonous needle) * Nobuaki Kanazawa (2017, betrayed the group to save his friends) * Natsuko Honda (2017, forced to leave after hearing of her true intentions) * Chiemi Honda (2017, joined Nobuaki into stopping the Kings Game) * Naoya Hashimoto (2017, left to join Nobuaki)